


Through the Blindfold

by Seruna



Series: Universe: Shade and Canach [8]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut and porn with some plot, blindfold, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seruna/pseuds/Seruna
Summary: Shade does not like the darkness, but with and little bit of Canach's help, perhaps that can change.





	Through the Blindfold

 

 

When Shade looked back, he had to admit it all started innocent, as things always did. It was the free and open mind that sometimes, somehow came up with the strangest ideas and curiosities, and as such Shade found himself wondering why Canach had a strap of cloth in his hand as he entered the small training area.

Shade watched from the side, leaning his elbows on the woven fence and watched as Canach rolled his shoulders, leaned his head from side to side and then brought the cloth up over his eyes and bound it tightly behind his head.

“Are you sure?”, the sylvari Canach was sparring with asked. It was a young warrior, not quite as trained and broad as Canach was and smaller in height. He looked uncomfortable in the face of a blinded opponent, yet Canach managed to scowl even with the blindfold over his eyes and grabbed his sword and shield from his back in a smooth, trained motion. Quite despite himself, Shade felt worry constrict his gut. He knew Canach's capabilities as a warrior, knew that if he could be compared to a cat, Canach would be a rock. He had seen Canach withstand blows that would have flattened Shade against the ground, had seen the warrior shrug away strikes as though they were nothing.

“I hope you do not intend on making me wait all day.”, Canach sneered and the younger sylvari sighed.

“You are blinded... I do not want to hurt you.”

“Isn't that sweet?”, Canach asked and even though he could not see he turned his head toward where Shade stood and even with the lack of his eyes, Shade felt the stare piercing him. “Commander, do you promise not to be vengeful should something happen to my poor inhibited self?”

The younger sylvari warrior paled at that and cast Shade a glance. “I can make no such promises.”, Shade smiled and saw Canach's lips quirk upward. “But I might be cross if you let yourself be defeated.”

“Pah.”, Canach made. “You heard the Commander. I have an expectation to meet.”

The younger sylvari circled Canach uncertainly. The sun shone brightly atop their heads, no canopy to filter the sunlight. It grew hot on Shade's skin, mixing with the anticipation.

The younger sylvari got closer, yet Canach had, despite gripping his sword and shield, done nothing but stare blankly ahead. The sylvari cried out and struck at Canach's sword arm onto the wristguard and Shade's breath was stuck in his throat when Canach moved gracefully, turned his body around so the blow of the sword clanked against the shield and his shoulder shoved the sylvari back. The younger warrior stumbled back in surprise and the sword dropped to the floor.

Canach made a grunting noise, almost disappointed. “Try to stay quiet this time. Who yells at their opponent before a strike? Did you sleep through the part of the instruction where your mentor mentioned you need finesse to engage an opponent?”

The young warrior looked agitated and grumbled, “Fine.” He moved quietly over the ground and picked up his sword and Canach stood still once more, looked almost relaxed as he waited. The sylvari moved to strike, lifted his hand over his head and Canach lifted his weapon. The swords met loudly and when the sylvari attempted to move away, Canach leaned back and kicked the warrior in his guts, forcing him back a few steps.

The younger sylvari did not wait for another remark. He charged right at Canach again and their swords met at every strike. More sylvari joined around to watch, gasps and surprised murmurs eliciting from the crowd.

Shade watched in fascination and awe. Darkness was his nemesis. If anyone was to put a blindfold over his eyes, he would be utterly useless and he remembered being in that labyrinth in the Silverwastes, stuck in the darkness and the vines and the thick humid air.

But Canach moved gracefully, could somehow discern the movements of his enemy by sound alone, perhaps even because of a life full of experience as a warrior. He moved as though the darkness was nothing but a limp one learned to cope with in life, an inhibition that he had overcome.

The sylvari feinted a strike and Canach's sword met air as he struck. The younger warrior saw the opportunity in the overextended body, made a move to strike and pulled his blade back when Canach stepped closer to him, almost chest to chest, and gave the sylvari a headbutt that cracked over the whole area.

Shade winced and he heard the younger sylvari yelp, saw him fall onto his back on the floor and Canach stood over him, sword directed under the sylvari's chin. The younger sylvari's shoulder slumped and he admitted defeat, rubbing his forehead vigorously.

He grabbed Canach's outstretched hand and let himself be pulled to his feet and Canach pulled the blindfold from his eyes, blinking against the sun. He turned his head toward Shade and had a growing grin on his lips, one Shade knew he had earned.

“How good is your swordplay, Commander?”, Canach asked as he trotted over. “Care to spar with those rusty twigs of yours?”

Shade briefly glanced at the eager crowd. “You have quite an audience. I would hate to destroy the amazing effect you have on these people.”

“It is an impressive trick.”, Canach agreed. “But it means nothing if not tested against a real opponent.”

Shade's heart beat fondly at the compliment and he sighed. “Very well, but I would take the wooden sword, if you do not mind. I do not want to be responsible for an injury.”

“I wonder where the delusions come from?”, Canach pondered aloud with a hint of a smile. “If you can land a hit with swordsplay alone, consider me impressed.”

“I won't use my elements.”, Shade promised. “That would hardly be fair.”

“We shall see.”

Canach made a grab for a wooden practice sword from the side and sheathed his real weapon. Shade jumped over the small fence with grace and Canach watched the movement, the contracting and relaxing of muscles that played on Shade's arms and chest. Despite his scrawny appearance, Shade's body was built perfectly for what it was used: agility, dynamic, quickness. He took two wooden swords for the lack of a shield, and even if he had taken it, it would have only worn him down.

The warrior made his way into the middle of the area and bound the blindfold tightly around his head once more and heard the cheering of the crowd, but he focused entirely on the footsteps of Shade in the distance. His steps always sounded the same. Canach could discern them in the distance from anyone else's, be it over leafs, grass or sand.

Shade finally came to a halt a few feet away. “Ready?”, he asked and Canach rolled his eyes, even though Shade could not see.

“Of course I am. A warrior is always ready.”

Shade chuckled and then his steps grew quiet, but not quiet enough. The noise of a stone beneath his sole, dirt shifting beneath him. Canach felt the sun glaring on top of his head and smiled.

There was a pause and then a loud step and Canach knew Shade had made a lunge forward. He preferred his right hand, so he knew where the strike and the consecutive one would come from.

Canach blocked the strike, felt the wooden swords collide, but the strike was not as hard and fierce as he had expected. The consecutive strike came from the right, swishing through the air and Canach blocked it with his shield at the height of his head. He kicked at Shade and only felt the fabric briefly under his feet, a small ounce of resistance that fled and the weight of Shade's weapons lifted.

Shade stood again, a few feet away and marveled at how Canach had managed to read him like this, how the sylvari knew him well enough to predict every movement.

To his surprise Canach lunged at him and Shade made a startled noise, had no other option but to block the blow and felt the strength of his arm was not enough. He knew Canach was much stronger in terms of muscle power and he could never hope to stand and take the blows. He would have to move out of their way.

He moved back and eased the power of the blow when another came from the top and Shade stepped aside, heard the swoosh of the wooden blade cut through the air just inches in front of his face. Before it reached below the height of his belt the trajectory changed and Canach cut toward his middle and Shade spun his body around, out of range of the blade.

“I see.”, Canach murmured and came at him again, forcing him back and he knew he could not run and turn and twist forever. If he meant to win the battle, he would have to strike back. Canach drew his sword back and summoned more power into the blow, cut at the height of Shade's waist.

The Elementalist ducked beneath the blow and then moved forward, bumped his shoulder into Canach's armored chest.

Without his elements however, the impacting blow was pathetic. Where his enemies would get scorched at the contact, Shade actually felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and Canach's body did not even budge. Instead Canach turned to the side and Shade lost his footing, slipped past Canach's body and caught his fall with his hands, propelled his legs into the air and rolled over his back onto his feet again.

As he turned however he blinked against the glare of the sun, saw Canach coming toward him and yelped in surprise when the shield collided with his chest and sent him into the dirt. His back ached when he landed and he blinked up against the sky.

Canach stood over him the same way he had with the younger warrior, wooden blade at his throat. Just as Shade he seemed barely out of breath, their endurance had been tested to much further limits than this. “Well.”, Shade said and Canach removed the blade from his throat, lifted his hand and pushed the blindfold over his forehead. “That was a lot harder than I thought it would be.”

“I am flattered and I must say...”, Canach smiled down at him and his eyes burned even hotter than the sun. “I could get used to this view.”

Shade blushed and gulped, his heart beating harshly in his chest. He wanted to answer that if it was Canach he did not mind, but there were still people watching, even if it was barely a secret that he and Canach were together. It was still embarrassing to admit it it public so openly.

“I would like another chance, if you would be amendable.”, Shade said instead.

Canach reached out his hand and Shade took it, felt his body being pulled from the ground with massive force. It surprised him anew just how strong Canach was and the fact that despite his robust and firm character, that the sylvari had gentle tendencies. Tendencies only he truly knew about.

“Of course.”, Canach replied with a smile. “Would you care to try with your elements?”

“It is only fair that we both have inhibiting factors, no?”, Shade said and collected the two wooden swords that had fallen from his grip when he had fallen.

Canach shrugged. “I am curious to see the extend to which this trick works. And I have to ask: how is your shoulder?”

Shade blushed again. “It's fine. That was ill-considered on my part.”

Canach chuckled. “That it was. Well, Commander, here goes your second chance.” He pulled the blindfold over his eyes. “Make it count.”

Shade waited barely a second before he charged in and attacked Canach. His chance of victory was slim, he knew. He was not the best swordsman, his technique had always left something to be desired, or so his mentors had said.

When he had found he could imbue his weapons with his elements however, any doubt that he would be a great fighter had vanished from everyone's mind.

Without that his sole chance of gaining the upper hand lay in taking to the aggressive. He had to keep Canach on his toes, use the blindness of him as an advantage. If he placed his strikes precisely, he could land a few consecutive blows and perhaps wear him down. He was faster and more flexible and he would not be able to withstand Canach's blows – so he had to attack, and not be attacked.

He struck at Canach head with his left and the shield met his blow. Canach's sword came to meet him and Shade deflected it with his right, felt his wrist straining at the force it took him to do so. Canach was open for just a split second and both of them knew that, so when Shade kicked forward, Canach jumped back and no blow was landed.

Shade lunged after him, bringing the sword in his right in a slicing motion down on Canach shoulder, but met Canach's sword before he had even landed. Canach's body was slightly turned and he turned the sword with a flick of his wrist, ran it along Shade's blade down toward Shade's wrist in an attempt to disarm him.

Shade pushed the sword down and Canach's sword glided along the shaft and then met air. Shade spun around and struck with his left in the direction of Canach's exposed back, but the warrior raised the shield just in time to intercept the blow.

Shade spun and turned to the left, ducked low and used the momentum to hit Canach's legs, but two wooden swords met with a loud clang again and Shade was pushed back, had to let his body roll backwards and stand on his feet once more.

It annoyed him that he could not find an opening, even though his opponent could not even see him. It was as though Canach knew him inside and out, and Shade guessed it was because they had fought side by side together for such a long time and he knew exactly how he worked.

Canach barely left him a second to find his footing. He charged at him, shield first and Shade decided it was time for something more daring.

He ran up to Canach and before the shield collided with him he stuck out his feet and slithered down beneath it into Canach's legs. The warrior stumbled for only a second and Shade struck from below at Canach's chest, resting on one knee and his body twisted backwards. Canach blocked the blow, but the consecutive strike with Shade's left came shortly afterward and his whole body turned at the momentum, yet he did not fall over.

Both his swords struggled against the one Canach held and Shade grit his teeth, pressed with his body weight into the blade and pressed his feet into the ground to stand and push.

But Canach pushed forward and despite Shade's whole weight resting against the blades, Canach was still stronger and he had to step back, whirled around and struck the right blade at Canach in an arc and the warrior ducked beneath and Shade's left came from above.

There was the sound of wood meeting metal and Shade cursed inwardly at the shield that thwarted his blow once more. How could Canach even know? How was it that even though he could not see, he was still able to predict every blow?

Shade dropped the left sword and placed his hand against the cool metal of the shield, jumped into the air and vaulted over Canach.

Canach felt the weight atop his shield, was perplexed for a second that Shade would try something so daring and lifted the shield into the air. The weight lifted and Shade met the ground on his feet with a thud, his chest heaving with deep, steadying breaths.

One sword in his right would be enough, he decided. He usually had a dagger, a weapon small and for close quarters, but with his left hand free, he could try some more daring assaults. Some the warrior might not be able to predict.

Canach straightened. “You can use your elements, if you like.”, he said, not bothering to remove the blindfold. All strategy left Shade's mind and was replaced with worry.

“I understand why you are confident, Canach. Your skills with the unseen are formidable, but...”

“Do you think I learned to fight like this by being pampered and stuffed with cushions?”, Canach asked.

“I guess not.”, Shade murmured. Lightning surged into the wooden sword, hot and searing. The wood cracked and splintered and Shade sighed. There was no way he could use this as a weapon, not with his elements. Fire burned the wood, lightning made it crack.

He threw the wood to the side and it landed with a thud on the ground. The crowd had gone eerily silent, but Shade paid them no mind.

Canach's head turned toward the thud and then back to where Shade stood. “Really?”

“I am not taking my real blades.”, Shade shrugged. “Free hands are just fine.” The lightning whips surrounded his hands, dangling in long, blue strands down toward the ground with a loud sizzling noise, igniting and sparkling in the air. Canach could see some flashes from behind the blindfold and his skin prickled. “Ready?”

“Humor me, Commander.”, Canach teased and Shade moved.

Th first change that Canach noticed was that the steps were quieter and fainter. Shade was lighter on his feet when he attuned to air and he knew how to use that perfectly.

There was a moment of silence, no vibration in the air and Canach frowned at the absence of sound and vibration. He counted in his head and steadied his breath. _One, Two..._

He heard the rustle of Shade's robe to his left and made a step back, cut into the air with his wooden blade. It met no resistance and he felt Shade's hand gripping his arm from beneath, lightning surging through his armor onto his skin and Canach dropped his weapon, grabbed Shade's arm in return and flung him with all his power to the side.

Shade's body lifted from the ground and he was thrown over to the side, barely managed to land on his feet and look up at Canach who was picking up his sword from the ground nonchalantly. He squinted his eyes and surged forward, rode the lightning right into Canach and their bodies collided.

To Canach's credit he stood his ground and took the blow and made a surprised noise. Shade jumped and pushed his feet against Canach's chest, pushed him back and landed on his back, rolled backwards and stood.

Canach stumbled back briefly, then he charged at him. He felt the lightning whip on his armor, a quite uncomfortable electric current charging through his bark, but he ignored the discomfort and made cutting motions with the blade, heard Shade move backwards to evade them and lunged forward, striking with his blade where he assumed Shade's chest was.

But he met only air, landed on his feet and heard rustling behind him, struck the sword in an arc behind him and felt it collide. He heard a pained groan and felt his arm being grasped by Shade's right hand, tried to lift his shield to protect him from the impact, but it was too late.

Shade made a graceful turn beneath Canach's arm, twisting it just slightly and his left shoulder collided with Canach's chest and lightning discharged with a loud bang. Canach felt the current flow through his body, his muscles convulsed and he had no control over his body for a second as he stumbled backwards. Shade's hand disarmed his sword and grabbed it.

The wood cracked loudly at the contact with his skin and exploded into splinters that scattered to the sides. All that remained was the hilt in Shade's hand and he looked at it in dismay, had overcharged the weapon considerably and made a step back. He had wanted to strike at Canach in his state of inbalance, but the opportunity was gone.

Much to Shade's surprise Canach was sooner on his feet than he had thought. Canach moved forward and closed the distance, his chest brushing against Shade's left shoulder as he placed a foot behind his legs. With his left hand he pushed Shade back and he stumbled backwards, tripped over the foot behind him and bend backwards, caught himself on his hands an somersaulted backwards, his foot scraping over Canach's chest as he pulled them over.

His feet landed and Canach followed him, struck at him with his shield horizontally and Shade ducked under, moved to the side and -

“Gotcha.”, Canach said and Shade blinked against the glare of the sun, knew in that fatal second that Canach had planned for him to be blinded temporarily and felt the shield collide with his chest with unparalleled force.

Shade fell onto his back and had barely time to blink once before Canach's fingertips ghosted over his neck, mimicking a blade that was no longer there, his thighs straddling Shade's hips.

Despite his loss Shade felt no shame. Instead he felt thrilled. Thrilled that Canach was an opponent that should never be underestimated, and that he had learned that valuable lesson today by heart.

Shade's chest heaved and he let his head fall toward the ground, smiled up at Canach who removed the blindfold slowly. The crowd cheered in the background, but it mattered very little to Shade. His entire focus was on the warrior that sat atop of him, who had bested him despite the odds.

“With real weapons, I'd stand a better chance.”, Shade tried to sound as confident as he could, but he doubted it was true. Canach was a formidable fighter, had shown just what he was capable of. Shade may be fast and agile, but what was a blade of grass against a rock?

To his satisfaction he saw that Canach was slightly out of breath as well. “We will have to see about that.”, Canach replied before he added, “Another time.”

“Growing weary already?”, Shade teased.

“You of all people should know how legendary my stamina is.”, Canach replied smugly and Shade's body filled with heat. Before he could reply Canach stood and stretched out his hand and Shade took it, enjoyed the feeling of being pulled so easily to his feet. Canach made it look so easy.

“Can you truly not see?”, Shade asked and gestured to the blindfold. “I am beginning to believe perhaps Kas enchanted it for you.”

“You would think me a trickster? You wound me. Here I thought I had a chance to impress the dear Commander, and all I get it suspicion. Here, try and see for yourself. Or rather, don't.” Canach undid the knot and put the cloth over Shade's eyes before he could protest and everything turned completely dark.

He could smell Canach's scent faintly on the cloth, but his sight was completely obscured. There was no way to see through this and Shade felt slightly panicked at the loss of his senses, his whole body tensed as Canach removed his hand and there was nothing there at all to give him a sense of direction or anything that could ground him.

His heart beat painfully in his chest and he gulped, reached out helplessly with his hand but only met air.

“And?”, he heard Canach's voice. The crowd was still there, Shade knew. He had caught a glimpse of them when Canach had placed the blindfold over his eyes, but they seemed almost quiet in the distance.

“I...I am not fond of darkness.”, Shade replied with a forced, even tone.

“Then focus.”, Canach's voice said, but he was moving around him and Shade's head turned helplessly. “Focus on my voice. Listen to my footsteps, the rustle of leafs in the trees, feel the glare of the sun on your shoulders. Where am I now?”

Shade gulped and tried to discern the direction from which his voice was coming from. “Behind me?”, he tried and Canach chuckled.

“Listen. Focus. The darkness is not what is dangerous. Do you know what makes darkness dangerous?”

“The unseen and unknown.”, Shade replied as he listened to Canach step around him, his boots heavy against the ground. Yet still he had trouble to hear where exactly he was.

“Silence.”, Canach answered and everything was quiet. Shade's heart beat painfully and loud, he heard the pulse in his ears, the blood rushing through his veins. There was the rustle of leafs in the far, far distance and he heard chatter faintly, but there was no sign of where Canach was or stood.

Shade stood rooted in anticipation and felt fear rising in his gut. He had no sense of orientation, none at all.

“Canach?”, Shade tried helplessly, cursed his voice for sounding so strained. He knew he was safe, they were in the Grove and there was no danger here that Shade needed to fear, yet the darkness managed to creep under his bark into his flesh, managed to terrify him where other things could not.

He jumped when he felt something brush over the inside of his hand and drew in a sharp breath, heard Canach beside him laugh. It was a deep, rattling tone that eased some of the tension in Shade's shoulders.

“I can see that will take more practice.”, Canach noticed. “Let's see if you can find your way to the Dreamer's Terrace?”

Shade's heart sank. “I do not think blindfolds are for me.”

Canach was suddenly close, Shade could feel his breath ghosting over his cheeks. “Oh, I disagree. It looks perfect on you.” Shade's head began to swim and his throat felt tight. He thought quite inappropriate thoughts and hoped he did not look half as flustered as he felt. “Focus on my voice, my steps, the heat of the sun. The angle of the wind. They are all indications for what surrounds you.”

“You are really making me walk to the Dreamer's Terrace?”, Shade asked and moved slowly, carefully, expecting any second to bump into a tree, a bush or a fence. But he met no resistance, followed the sound of Canach's heavy boots and his voice.

“The blindfold is a great training instrument.”, Canach replied. The voices of the crowd grew louder and Shade knew the fence must be close, but he kept walking, forced himself to follow Canach even though his legs felt like jelly under his weight. “To trust your visual sense it a great disadvantage. It overlaps the entirety and sum of the other senses – senses that allow you to take in the environment and the enemy as a whole. Sight should be an addition, not the sole sense you rely on.”

“It worked well thus far.”, Shade mumbled.

“Fence.”, Canach warned and Shade stood still, slowly reached out and felt the woven fence underneath his fingers.

“And how do I notice something that does not make a sound?”

“You know it is here, do you not? You remember the distance, the amount of steps you took, perhaps perceive the smell of woven grass. Do you mind?”

He was talking to a group of sylvari that were watching them with keen interest and in Canach's way. He had noticed how insecure and unsure Shade was and decided it was for the best to eliminate any chances of him encountering resistance until he had gotten used to the feeling. Judging from Shade's reactions though, that would take quite some time.

Shade climbed over the fence rather clumsily, abandoning all of his agility as he did. Canach almost burst out laughing, but managed to kept himself in check and settled for a wide grin.

“See it in your minds eye. Where do you need to go?”, Canach asked and watched Shade turn his head helplessly.

_Dreamer's Terrace_ , Shade thought. It was down the slope, at the very bottom of the Grove. He would have to move down the passages and circle down the spirals and he remembered there were fences everywhere, so he would not fall below. 

“This way.”, Shade said and pointed in the direction he thought the passage should be. “...I think.”

There was chatter around him and he knew he looked ridiculous. The Commander completely helpless because of a blindfold, that was sure to make its rounds around all the sylvari. 

“I was hoping I could have a go at the second-born.”, he heard one sylvari say.

“You saw that even the Commander struggled. You'd have been beaten in under a minute.”, a female voice answered. “To master the blind combat is a really hard skill to attain.”

“Can't be that hard.”, the male grumbled.

“Oh, really? How about you close your eyes and walk home? See if you do it better than the Commander.”

Shade felt a little relieved, but determined not to make a fool of himself. “Over here.”, Canach's voice called and Shade focused, stepped closer to his direction. He heard his boots, just a few feet in front moving and noticed something was odd. The rhythm was not the same, the steps sounded more careful and less secure.

“Are you walking backwards?”, Shade asked surprised.

“I am.”, Canach smiled. “Good of you to notice.” Shade's step met air and he caught himself, noticed that a slope had started and willed his heart to calm down. They had made it to the first spiral and Shade took a deep breath. His whole body felt tense and he wondered if his nerves would get the better of him or if he would truly ever get used to this feeling.

“Take a deep breath.”, Canach instructed. “Then tell me what you can feel, what you can smell, how the ground feels beneath your feet.”

“Ah...”, Shade made and lifted his head, even though he could not see. He took a deep breath and his nose was filled with the smell of the Grove; trees and grass and flowers, the scent lingering in his nostrils. The ground was soft and yielding beneath him, the woven path coming back into his memory and he noticed that the sun was no longer burning onto his shoulders, that it had gotten slightly colder. 

“We are under the canopy now.”, he slowly said. “I can hear chatter in the distance and... I think someone is coming up the ramp.”

“Indeed.”, Canach said with a smile. Slowly but steadily Shade would get used to it, he knew. “Come on, there is still a long way ahead.”

Shade followed the sound of his voice and boots, heard the various travelers and sylvari around him chatter lively, yet he moved through them without focusing on them at all. He was intend on Canach and his presence, it was like a burning stamp in his brain that told him he could not loose sight of him. 

And then, suddenly, the sound was gone and Shade gulped. There was nobody around him, the next small group of sylvari a good hundred meters away, judging from the sound of their voices. There was a rustle in the canopy far above and the wind caressed over his right cheek. Somehow, he felt cold and abandoned, a feeling he tried to ignore. 

He was in the Grove, he told himself. He could easily take off the blindfold off, be done with the game and pretend he simply could never get used to the feeling, yet he knew Canach was still there, was watching him and expecting him to continue.

And so Shade made slow, uneasy steps toward where he thought the next spiral should be, tried to imagine the path in his mind's eye, could see the patches of grass and the slope before him even though his vision was covered. Just three more steps, he thought, and then-

His foot met air and then ground again. The slope had started earlier than he had expected and he forced his heart to remain calm as it spiked almost painfully in his chest. He still could not hear Canach at all, but the faint scent of freshly cut grass lingered in the air, mixing with the other fragrances in the Grove. 

He continued down the spiral slowly and was glad when he felt even ground again, could hear the platter of water in the distance. The ground here was not as soft; stone covered the path, hard and unyielding. His own boots made a tick-tacking sound as he moved, but he could not hear Canach's steps at all. How could that warrior move so quietly? Was he wrong, and he was no longer there? Was he watching from a distance and laughing at his expense? 

Shade bit his lip, kept from calling the warrior's name. He just  _knew_ Canach was there. He took a deep breath, stepped forward and suddenly heard him, a hasty step behind him and something yanked at his arm, pulled him back.

He yelped in surprise, felt Canach's fingers hard around his wrist like a vice. His heart hammered in his chest and he desperately reached out with his free hand and gratefully found the grounding touch of Canach's shoulder beneath his palm. 

Shade gulped. “Did I step on something?”, he asked and felt breathless. 

“Into, yes. You were about to take a bath.”, Canach's voice answered and Shade could barely believe how great of a relief it was to hear his voice after such a long time of silence. The absence of it had barely taken much impact before, but now that his senses depended on it he was stranded without it. “If that was your intention, I'll leave you to it, but I assumed that was not your destination.”

Shade could imagine Canach before him, his face, the movement of his lips as he spoke, the faint glow of his pattern on his forehead. It was all in his minds eye, yet the image was more powerful than any true sight Shade had ever had. 

“I think I know where to go.”, Shade said with more confidence and he could almost see Canach smile, heard it from his tone. 

“Lead on, then.”

The fingers brushed over his skin that felt oversensitive and he suppressed a shiver. He slowly turned to his left, away from Canach and toward the path again. His feet made the very same noise, he heard sylvari passing by and even heard one mentioning the blindfold, but Shade was focused on the picture of his home, the road that lead right up toward it.

Everything around him grew familiar, the scent, the rippling of water, the path beneath his feet, until he felt the ground tilt slightly into a ramp and he stood still. 

“This is it.”, Shade said. 

“Are you sure?”, Canach asked behind him and he nodded. “Well then, I am sure you can enter.”

Shade moved forward, heard the opening of the door and Canach's steps behind him. The feeling of home flooded him and he relaxed, realized that he had done it. He knew just a few meters ahead a spiral lead upward, and there were three other rooms adjacent to this one. 

Canach entered behind him and the door closed shut tightly behind them with a rustle, the sounds from outside completely fading into silence.

He felt proud of himself that he had managed to get this far and somehow exhausted. Relying on all his other senses had been taxing, to say the least. He had never thought that the absence of sight would leave him this vulnerable and that it was a weakness and a fear that could be conquered if he wished. 

When his hands moved toward the knot of the blindfold Canach's hands intercepted him, gripping his wrists gently. He was so close Shade could scent him and feel the air growing warm, his skin almost began to burn. “Just a little longer.”, Canach murmured and Shade could not reply, felt the weight of Canachs body pressing against him and pushing him back. 

He exhaled when his back hit the wall and he felt Canach's lips ghosting over his own, teasing and light and his head began to swim. Their lips met softly at first, until he heard Canach groan and the weight grew on Shade's chest, he felt Canach press against him tightly and he moaned into the kiss.

He could not see, could only feel, anticipate, and his mind was being very unhelpful with all the fantasies and ideas that it came up with, perverted and tempting. 

Canachs fingers lifted the hold on his wrists and gripped into his hip, jerked him closer and brought their groins together. Shade's hands moved around his back, grasped at pieces of his armor to hold on to something as his desire began to grow, his arousal stirring. 

Canach leaned his head back, watched Shade's reaction with keen interest. His mouth was slightly open, his lips looked glossy from their kiss and he wanted nothing more than to lean in again, to press himself against Shade and make him squirm, but this was an opportunity that would most likely not come again and he wanted to savor it.

“Tell me to stop and I will.”, Canach murmured against his lips, but both of them knew that was not going to happen. Shade's chest heaved rapidly and Canach summoned all his control not to loose it and throw his ideas out the window. He forced himself to create some distance between them, let his hands rest on Shade's shoulders and watched him shiver as his palm moved up toward his neck.

Shade craned his neck, lifted his head and leaned it against the wall, opened his mouth to draw in a sharp breath. Canach's fingertips moved over his chin toward his lips and down again, over his neck and toward his chest. Wherever his fingers moved they left a hot trail on his skin and Shade could barely focus on anything. His body was wound up like a spring, heat coiling and spreading from his belly. 

Canach fingers moved toward the collar of his robe and over the skin, over the ley-line plate and then over his sides. He was completely overdressed, Canach mused and gripped the red cloth between his fingers. “Take it off.”, he ordered and noted with a mug smile that Shade quivered at the words. 

“Here?”, Shade asked, turned his head but he still could not see and Canach pressed his palms tightly into his bark.

“Right here.”, Canach answered darkly and Shade felt his knees buckle at the tone of his voice and was glad the hands held him in place. Shade fumbled with the hem of his shirt and felt the heat of Canach's body disappearing from him, felt cold at the absence and quickly removed the plate from his chest.

Canach's fingers took it form his own and he heard it clank to the floor, then eager and impatient fingers dragged beneath the hem of his shirt and over his naked chest beneath. Shade drew in another sharp breath at the feeling of Canach's warm, calloused hands and shuddered at the feeling. The hands roamed over his chest, over his side, over his belly, exploring as though every inch of skin was to be charted. 

Shade's own hands rested trembling on Canach's shoulders and he made an attempt to grasp Canach's neck, but failed and let his hand drop when Canach leaned forward and bit into his neck. Shade felt his body completely succumb to his advances, felt not even a single fiber that wanted to resist. 

Canach sucked on his skin and he moaned, his insides felt like they would liquefy any second at the heat he felt. He wanted to lean into the warrior, to feel the heat of his skin, the calloused hands roam over every inch of his skin. He wanted Canach, right here, right now, but the warrior took his sweet time to tease him into blowing his mind to smithereens. 

He felt Canach's hands on the belt on his waist, felt the metal loosening around him and the belt slip, but before it fell to the ground Canach's hand roamed from his chest down to his belly and even lower, over the flesh where the belt usually rested. 

Shade groaned, his mind going crazy just to think of how close Canach was to his arousal, how it strained against the constriction of his pants. His own hands touched Canach's shoulder, felt the armor on the body still and he tugged at it in a feeble gesture, but Canach understood with a low chuckle that rumbled and vibrated through his chest.

“Eager?”, he teased and damn him, Shade was beyond eager. He was burning with desire. There was a rustle and Shade felt warm skin under his palm, groaned at the feeling of Canach's chest under his hands. It was firm and broad, much unlike Shade's. He was rather scrawny, every bit of muscle pulled taunt over his body, but Canach did not seem to mind at all. The fact that Shade was small in his stature only meant he fitted so much easier in his arms, and that the thought made Canach's arousal twitch.

Shade's hand roamed over his bark for another second before Canach decided it was time to take the lead again and his hand wandered into Shade's pants, down and directly toward his arousal. He twitched and his breath hitched, then he curled his hands into fists when Canach gripped him and moaned loudly, and Canach enjoyed the sight of Shade's wide, open mouth, the stretched, craned neck and the shudder that trembled over his skin.

He made a stroking motion and Shade's mind went blank, the heat in his mid became unbearable and coiled like a river of lava, sizzling in his veins. The blindfold made it unable to see and his other senses seemed to have increased tenfold. The touch on his skin sent shivers running over his spine, Canach's hot breath on his neck made him yearn to feel his lips again.

His breathing hitched when Canach began to stroke him and he quivered in Canach's grasp, felt his mind slowly slip. It was an overload of senses, all suddenly so strong, everything so sensitive, he could feel the strength of Canach's grip on him, the heat -

His mind spun and he moaned, was glad he was between the wall and the warrior, because his knees had just now decided they could not longer hold him. Canach pressed into him, interrupting his strokes and keeping him upright, hot breath brushing over Shade's exposed neck.

“Don't faint on me just yet.”, Canach murmured against his skin and bit him again. Shade groaned, could not even formulate a response. “I have other things planned.”

Shade could not resist. “Such as?” he breathed and Canach sucked on the spot where he had bitten him, eliciting another groan that rumbled from Shade's throat. His lips moved away with a wet pop.

There was a short pause and then all of Canach's weight pressed against his chest, his other hand grasped into Shade's foliage atop his head and replaced the weight on his groin with his thigh that pressed exquisitely into the hardened flesh. Canach's lips were beside Shade's head, close to his ear and hot breath washed over his earlobe.

“I want to take you, right here.”, Canach whispered into his ear in a low, dark voice. His thigh moved against Shade's arousal, pressed tightly into him in a rhythm of pressure and circles. “I want to hear all the sounds I can coax from you, elicit every cry of pleasure, sink into your flesh.”

Shade's mind was hazy and almost blank. He registered all the dirty words that were whispered into his ear and his body sung to the words, wanted the promise of them to be true and Shade gave an almost pained groan. He wanted it all, wanted it all so bad he was sure he'd loose himself any second now.

“Please.”, he whimpered and Canach pressed into him once more. His arousal was so hard to the point he felt he would burst, the right touch and angle and he would be undone. “Please Canach-”

Canach groaned and kissed him sloppily and feverishly on the lips. Shade sighed and moaned into the kiss, his arms came around Canach's shoulders and pulled him even closer. Canach's thigh moved against him and he gasped for air, but Canach followed his lips, covered his mouth and cut off his moan.

Shade's head spun, the heat coiled inside him, waves of pleasure convulsed in his mid and he would come undone any second now, but he wanted – oh he wanted to last, for this not to be the end -

Shade broke free from Canach's lips, threw his head back with a whine as he desperately tried to hold on and failed. His body convulsed, waves of pleasure crashed over him and his mind was completely blank as he came, a loud, stretched moan escaping his throat before he slumped against the wall. Canach held him tightly, lips merely inches away from his breathlessly. The warrior had stopped and watched Shade come undone with a knowing smile.

Shade shuddered in his arms and opened his eyes, blinked in confusion against the darkness and suddenly remembered the blindfold still rested over his eyes. “I'm sorry.”, he whispered with a shaky voice.

“You are joking, right?”, Canach asked with a chuckle.

“I want-”, Shade said, but Canach interrupted him with a kiss that lingered, tilted his head and Shade sighed into it. He pressed against Shade, relished the feeling of the smaller sylvari so relaxed and pliant in his arms and even more, that he was the one that had made it so. When he broke away, Shade tried again in a small murmur. “I want to pleasure you, to touch...”

Canach's arousal twitched and reminded him that even though his discipline allowed him to ignore his own desires, at least for a while, that was what he wanted as well.

“You do not have to.”, Canach heard himself say, even if it sounded a little strained. He wanted Shade to touch him, to feel him under him and to be inside him, but that would all move too far, too fast. It took preparation and time and-

His thoughts cut of when Shade's hand moved over his stomach and toward his own belt, the woven piece of fern and grass keeping the armor that he had grown over his bark tightly in place. “Shade-”, Canach wanted to interrupt him when Shade looked up at him, and even though he still wore the blindfold and could not possibly see, Canach felt his eyes stare right at him and the words were stuck in his throat.

“Please, Canach.”, Shade begged him, leaned closer to him, brought their bodies together and he craned his neck, his lips were slightly open and inviting and Canach thought he'd loose it right then. He knew Shade was oblivious how he looked, but to see him begging him, so close and with the blindfold still on, just the hint of helplessness... Canach groaned and kissed him, earning a satisfied sigh from Shade.

It was all he needed as confirmation. Shade moved his hand flatly against Canach's pants, beneath the woven armor and pressed against him, felt him hardened and thick. The warrior broke the kiss, leaned his forehead against Shade's and breathed heavily, warm breath washing over Shade's cheeks.

With deft, quick hands Shade opened the trousers, let the rest of the armor fall to the floor with a light fluttering noise. He felt the heat of Canach's skin under his fingers, the hardness of muscle and bark and wrapped his fingers around Canach's arousal, gave it an experimental tug.

Canach sighed above him and Shade continued and even though he could not see, he could feel Canach's body shiver just slightly, hear his elevated breath, feel the warmth of his skin. A thought crossed over Shade's mind, quick and almost fleeting, but he wanted to try it, wanted to make Canach feel good.

He summoned his courage and grabbed Canach's arousal with his hand, eliciting a moan and in the fleeting moment of preoccupation, Shade knelt onto the ground and searched with his mouth, brought his lips around the tip of the shaft.

Canach made a surprised noise, a loud, stretched groan vibrating from his chest and he grasped Shade's head, brought his fingers through the foliage and felt the familiar tingle of sparks over the back of his hand. “You don't have to-”, Canach wanted to say and saw Shade search with his tongue, open mouthed and blind, and Canach's mind went blank.

Shade licked the tip, could hear and feel Canach's body reacting, tasted it strongly on his tongue. He opened his mouth and moved his head forward, wrapped his lips around it and sunk as far down as he could. Canach's body shuddered and Shade felt smug and joyous he was responsible for those noises and reactions, that he could return the favor.

“Thorns, Shade...”, Canach cursed and Shade grinned, sucked the shaft in and Canach moaned. He felt Canach thighs trembling under his fingers, pressed his tongue against the shaft as he made bobbing motions with his head, moving his mouth over the length. He wanted Canach to feel just as good as he did and moved in closer in, took him deep into his throat and Canach made a strangled noise, panting heavily above him.

Shade continued with his ministrations, tasted the shaft lovingly, took his sweet time to map every little bit of Canach's length with his tongue alone until the weight and taste were imprinted in his mind. He sucked on it, noticed how Canach trembled, felt his heart spiking in his chest when he realized that was all his doing, wanted for Canach to come undone.

The hands in Shade's foliage tightened, gripped him tightly and Shade felt his head being pressed even closer, moaned into the scent, the taste, the feel and he cared little that he should be ashamed that the grip turned him on even more.

Canach remembered he had mentioned his legendary stamina, but right now it seemed to have fled the scene. He was already struggling to hold on to even the very last bit of his control, the waves pulsing in his groin, begging to be released and he thought he would explode any second. Shade sighed and sunk down on him again, deep into his throat and Canach felt the heat, the tightness and held himself at the edge just barely, could not just come undone like this.

Shade's tongue pressed against him from beneath, tightening the grip on him even more and the pleasure shot up his spine, a searing heat in his mid and Canach felt the waves throbbing, knew he could not hold it back. “Shade-”, he warned, but it was more of a strangled moan that escaped him and the heat engulfed him, the orgasm crashed over him and he heard himself moan, his body shuddered and Shade felt Canach's length pulse in his mouth, the liquid spreading into the back of his throat and filling his mouth.

Canach sighed contently, forgot himself for just a second before he looked down at Shade who slowly withdrew his head from his sensitive member and suppressed a whimper.

The warrior was about to apologize for coming without a warning when he saw Shade swallow and heat coiled in his stomach. Shade looked intrigued, not at all disgusted or uncomfortable and Canach grabbed his cheeks with his hands and knelt down in front of him, gave him a smoldering kiss that Shade returned with equal heat.

Finally they broke apart and Shade gasped for air, the blindfold still covering his eyes and Canach's hands slowly undid the knot at the back of his head and the cloth fell from his eyes.

Unaccustomed to the light Shade blinked into the brightness, saw Canach's face in front of his own, the familiar pattern glowing like embers in a hearth and his dark, onyx eyes capturing him. Canach shook his head with a smile. “You will be the death of me.”, he murmured and Shade gave him a heartwarming smile.

“I am not letting you go that easily.”, he replied and Canach glanced at a slight red mark where the blindfold had rested tightly against Shade's temples.

“How are you feeling?”

Shade took the blindfold in his hands, studied it for a few seconds. “It was an interesting experience.”, he murmured and then, slowly, his eyes met Canachs. “One I am eager to repeat, if you are amendable.”

If Canach had not come just a few seconds ago, he would have ravaged Shade right then. “Oh, you have no idea.”, Canach whispered darkly and eagerly kissed him once more. Shade groaned, leaned up into Canach's embrace and felt warm and secure. Slowly they stood, not bearing to break apart until their lungs cried for air and they broke apart breathlessly.

Shade smiled and leaned his forehead against Canach's. “I am not sure about you, but I could use a bath.”

Canach grinned. “Is that an invitation?”

“More like a request.”, Shade answered with a shrug.

“Oh, of course. In that case, I'll accompany you.” There was a small pause, and Canach made sure to bring all insinuation in his voice that he could. “Just in case.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this. I am still experimenting a little with the intimacy between these two, but this will definitely not be the last you see of this. *waves* ~S


End file.
